life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Old Mill
The Old Mill is an abandoned sawmill and explorable location in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. It has been re-purposed into a punk club by Damon Merrick. The sawmill is currently disused and dilapidated. According to Chloe Price, the mill is located miles away from where she lives. Chloe hiked along the railway for an hour to get there. Appearance N/A Episode One - "Awake" Chloe hikes to the mill to hear the unregistered Firewalk concert inside the punk club. After the bouncer doesn't let her in due to her age and also doesn't approve her fake ID, Chloe gets inside by backtalking him or via a backdoor. Inside the punk club, Chloe speaks with Frank Bowers and can steal a t-shirt and money from a vendor. The path to the room the band playing is blocked by the crowd. Chloe bumps into two skeevy guys, spilling one's beer while trying to pass by and they threaten her. She walks away from them and takes the dilapidated staircase to a rotten second floor with a view of the band. Shortly afterwards, the skeevy guys show up again and threaten her. Rachel Amber suddenly shows up and helps Chloe by distracting them or throwing a bottle, leading them to escape into the crowd downstairs. The skeevy guys follow them downstairs and Frank blocks them from further following them. Rachel and Chloe dance to Firewalk's music. Episode Two - "Brave New World" In Frank's RV, Chloe can find out through an email in Frank's computer that the old mill burned down (likely due to the fire Rachel Amber caused) and costed Damon (Frank's "business partner") a lot of money. Episode Three - "Hell is Empty" The mill serves Damon as a hideout near the end of the episode, where he kept Sera Gearhardt after kidnapping her on James Amber's order. Chloe arrives after getting the cash from the DA's office, in the hopes of freeing Sera and reuniting her with Rachel. She sees Frank's RV parked nearby with blood smears and decides to search for Sera first. Inside the mill, Chloe can find Damon's phone with a SMS conversation with the (alleged) snitch she blamed and can pick up a knife. She then finds Sera, who has been tied to a chair by Damon. Chloe can try to negotiate with Damon or use the knife if she picked it up earlier, but he slaps her and she falls to the ground regardless. Frank, while nursing a stab wound inflicted by Damon earlier, comes in at that moment and attacks Damon while Chloe slowly blacks out. When Chloe wakes up, Sera is sitting in the chair and smoking. Sera implies that Frank killed Damon and tries to convince Chloe that it's best for Rachel to never know about the incident. If Chloe has Rachel's bracelet, she can give it to her when Sera is about to leave. Depending on the conversation, Sera will either accept the bracelet or hand it back to Chloe. Chloe then exits the mill and drives back to the hospital. Optional Graffiti In Episode 3, Chloe can cross out the "Don't mess with Damon Merrick" graffiti with a knife serving as an optional graffiti. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Chloe's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Outside * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Inside * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unused Content TBA Trivia * The mill is named "TUMNUS LUMBER CO.", evident from the discolored letters on the building. * This sawmill must not be mistaken for the (still active) Lumber Mill of Arcadia Bay. A look at the Arcadia Bay maps confirms that those are located at two different places. Oldarcadiamap.png|Arcadia Bay's map as seen in Before the Storm Map LIS.png|Arcadia Bay's map as seen in Life Is Strange * The sawmill stopped functioning during the mid-70s at the latest. Indeed, a wigwam burner can be seen near the two smokestacks. These free-standing conical steel structures — commonly used in the sawmills of the western coast — were progressively abandoned until they were finally outlawed due to environmental concerns in the mid-seventies. * The names on the four bikes' license plates near the fire may be a reference to the American TV series members: , , and . Gallery Exterior 20170905042501_1.jpg 20170905042522_1.jpg Interior BtS EP1 Mill inside (26).jpg BtS EP1 Mill inside (24).jpg Concept Art 1496271089392.png ru:Лесопилка pt-br: Antiga Serraria Category:Locations Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Locations Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Locations Category:Optional Graffiti Location Category:Explorable Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Explorable Locations Category:Before the Storm